Maxine's Living Nightmare
by deannaG
Summary: Maxine wakes up in a world that is different. Rune AU Redefined Series part 25.
1. Chapter 1

Time for Maxine to be front and center in an adventure. That's not necessarily a good thing.

Any similarities to **Deja Vu **are intentional. It's not always about the differences in the worlds. There's also callbacks (call forwards?) to other fanfics.

Now that I've got you interested (hopefully), let's begin.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seventeen year old Maxine opens her eyes and quickly sits up. Where's her desk, her bookcases and her toybox? Where are her dolls and stuffed toys? All of her stuff is gone. As she looks around, she realizes that this ROOM isn't hers.

She closes her eyes then opens them up again. No, still in this strange room. She glances at her right wrist.

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2014

Maxine relaxes a bit. She got the tattoo last month for her birthday. Max went with her to the same tattoo artist that did Poppa's wedding rune tattoo. He also did Not Poppa and Max's tattoos in their world.

She gets out the bed and stares at the brown nightgown she is wearing. It reaches all the way down to her feet. Shaking her head in disgust, she flicks her hand. The nightgown is quickly replaced with her favorite pink Keds, jeans and a pale green henley.

With a satisfied nod, she looks around the room. The only furniture is the bed and a beat up dresser. Shaking her head, she walks out the room into a hallway. She glances in rooms as she walks past, they are furnished the same as hers. There are warlock children of various ages, in the rooms. They are strangers to her.

This definitely is not the loft. Maxine shakes her head, this can't be good. She looks down the hallway and sees a little boy standing in a doorway.

She would recognize this six year old anywhere. His purple eyes look at her as she walks closer. She smiles at him, "Hello Mikey." He says nothing as she kneels in front of him. She kisses his forehead, "We'll figure this out together."

"What's going on here, Alberta?"

Maxine quickly stands and turns around. She eyes the strange woman standing a couple feet from them, "You talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you." She snaps her fingers, "Lionel, get back in your room."

Maxine narrows her eyes as she glares at the woman. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Mikey move closer to her. He grabs her leg with one tiny hand. Maxine coldly says, "My name is Maxine and he is Mikey."

The woman rolls her eyes, "Your made up name means nothing here, now get back in your room, it's not time for breakfast yet."

Maxine sniffs, "I wouldn't eat anything in this place. Mikey and I are going home."

"You silly twit, you and Lionel _**are**_ home." She reaches for Maxine.

Maxine takes a step back as she flicks her hand, "His name is Mikey." The woman flies backwards down the hallway, landing on her ass a few yards away.

The woman slowly gets to her feet, "Alberta, you know you are not supposed to use magic here."

Maxine picks Mikey up. He holds her tight. She smiles, "Here's some more magic." She flicks her hand, opening a portal. The woman runs, but Maxine walks through and the portal closes, before she can reach it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine steps out the portal into the loft. She puts Mikey on his feet and looks around. The sun is shining through the windows.

There is no furniture in the living room or kitchen. She takes a deep breath as she walks to her room. Mikey quietly follows her.

Her room also has no furniture in it. Blinking back tears, she walks to her fathers' bedroom. Mikey continues to follow her.

Their room is as empty as hers. She walks to Mikey's bedroom and isn't surprised to see that it is also empty. A few tears run down her face as she turns to face the living room. Mikey walks over and holds her leg. He silently looks up at her.

She wipes the tears from her face. She has to stay strong for her brother. She picks Mikey up and kisses his cheek, "Let's try the Institute."

He says nothing.

Nodding, she opens a portal and they leave the empty loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine steps out into the park behind the Old Church. She puts Mikey on his feet and holds his hand, "We should have portalled inside, I don't know what happened." They walk to the Institute.

They go up the steps. Maxine immediately feels a heaviness come over her as they step inside. She glances down at Mikey, he looks up at her. She weakly smiles, "Did you feel that?"

He doesn't answer her.

Sighing, Maxine walks down the hallway holding her brother's hand tight. They walk into the War Room.

Maxine sees a few ShadowHunters that she vaguely remembers, then she notices Uncle Jace standing by one of the monitors and quickly walks over to him. She ignores the strange looks from the other ShadowHunters as she taps on his arm, "Uncle Jace, you need to help us, something weird is going on."

He turns around. He glances at Maxine then Mikey. He raises an eyebrow, "Warlocks? Why would warlocks be here looking for help?"

Maxine swallows, she knew she forgot something, she should have glamoured them, but now it's too late. She lets Mikey's hand go, and holds Jace's hand with both hands, "Because you are our uncle, you have to help us find Daddy."

Jace coldly laughs, "Your uncle? And by the angel, who is your Daddy?"

"Alec Lightwood."

Jace's eyes go cold as he pulls his hand from hers, "Alec? You need to leave. We have nothing left to talk about."

Maxine blinks at the tears that threaten to fall, "Please Uncle Jace, you have to help us."

Jace turns back to the monitor without answering.

Maxine notices the other ShadowHunters eyeing her coldly. Some take a few steps closer to her and Mikey. She reaches for Mikey's hand, "Let's go."

Mikey quietly follows her through the room.

Maxine stops in her tracks as a ShadowHunter steps in her path, "Warlock, what is your business here?"

Maxine trembles as she stares at Raj.

He steps closer to her, "Answer me."

She flicks her hand at him and gasps when nothing happens.

Raj laughs, "Warlock, didn't you feel the wards when you walked in? You are powerless, now why are you here?"

Maxine finds her voice, "Leave us alone."

Raj sneers as he reaches for her arm, "Maybe you need to talk to Aldertree." He looks surprised when he is suddenly flying across the room. He hits a table, causing it to move a couple feet. He lands on his ass.

Mikey lowers his left hand, he's still holding Maxine's hand in his right, and silently looks up at his sister.

Jace goes over to Raj to help him up. ShadowHunters bring out their seraph blades and start coming towards Maxine and Mikey.

Maxine picks Mikey up and runs towards the door.

She runs out the Institute and down the stairs. She runs over to a park bench and turns around.

Three ShadowHunters are coming in their direction.

Maxine opens a portal and runs through.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

I doubt anybody will be surprised as to where Maxine portals to. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine steps out the portal into the loft and puts Mikey on his feet.

A furnished loft.

She glances at the sofa, coffee table and chairs in their rightful places, as she walks to Max's bedroom. She peeks in and sees everything where it should be, including his laptop on top of his bed. Mikey holds her leg as she stares at the laptop.

"Maxine, what a pleasant surprise."

She turns and sees Magnus1 standing by his office. She stares at him as tears run down her face.

He gently says, "Maxine, talk to me."

With a whimper, she runs into his arms. Mikey follows and stands behind her as Magnus1 hugs her, "Whatever happened, we will fix it."

She holds him tight as she sobs into his shirt, "Woke up in a strange place. Stupid lady's calling me Alberta. The loft is empty. Uncle Jace hates me. Raj is alive, Not Poppa. That nasty man is alive but I don't know where Daddy and Poppa are. I have to be strong for Mikey but I'm scared. Really really scared."

Magnus1 holds her as he glances at a silent Mikey gripping her leg tight and looking at Magnus1 with blank purple eyes. Magnus1 kisses the top of her head, "And Mikey?"

She pulls away from Magnus1 and wipes her eyes, "He hasn't said a word. He was in that awful place as well. I guess the Institute was warded. My magic was blocked but Mikey was able to send Raj flying. If I wasn't so scared, I would have laughed." She sighs and picks Mikey up. She kisses his forehead, "Love you." Mikey rests his head on her shoulder without a word. She sighs.

Magnus1 squeezes her arm, "Max should be home in a few minutes. He's just dropping off a vial for me in Bensonhurst. Have you eaten anything?"

Maxine shakes her head, "No. I'm too upset to eat."

"Okay, how about some tea?"

Maxine shrugs, "I guess."

Magnus1 smiles, "Sit down. Like I said, we will fix this."

"Okay, Not Poppa." She walks over to the kitchen table and sits down with Mikey on her lap. He looks up at her. She kisses his nose, "It's okay, Max will be here soon."

Mikey rests his head on her shoulder.

Maxine sighs, "It bothers me that he isn't talking."

Magnus1 pours hot water in two cups, "Not that it matters, but Max should be able to find out why." He brings their tea to the table.

Maxine nods, "I guess so. Thank you, Not Poppa."

Magnus1 sits down, "You're welcome, darling."

They drink their tea in silence until a portal opens by the sofa and Max walks into the loft. He smiles when he sees their guests, "Maxine, Mikey, what's the occasion?"

Maxine's hand trembles as she puts her cup down, "I don't know where Daddy and Poppa are. Stupid lady called me 'Alberta' and Mikey 'Lionel'. The loft is empty. Uncle Jace hates warlocks. Raj is alive." Tears roll down her face. Magnus1 puts an arm around her as Max runs into his bedroom. She wipes her face, "Sorry Not Poppa."

He kisses her forehead, "Sorry for what?"

"For crying again."

He hugs her, "Nothing to be sorry about."

Max opens his laptop, and powers it on as he puts it on the table. He walks over to Maxine and hugs her, "I got this."

She gives him a weak smile, "I know."

Max kisses her cheek. He sits next to her and pulls the laptop over to him. He glances at Mikey, "How's he doing?" Max starts typing.

Maxine kisses the top of her brother's head, "He's not talking but he tossed Raj across the War Room."

Max sniffs, "Raj needs to stay dead." Maxine nods.

Magnus1 nods, "I think we can all agree on that."

"So you were _Alberta_?"

Maxine nods, "Yeah."

Max sniffs, "When _**I** _woke up in the orphanage, some stupid lady called me 'Albert'. I wonder if it's the same lady."

Maxine shrugs, "Don't care. My name is Maxine."

Magnus1 smiles, "Interesting. Max and Maxine become Albert and Alberta."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Yeck, Not Poppa." She looks down at Mikey and weakly smiles, he's running his finger over her tattoo. She kisses the red mark on his scalp, "How do they get Lionel from Mikey?"

Magnus1 shakes his head, "That one I have no explanation for."

Max continues typing, "Daddy still in Idris?"

Magnus1 closes his eyes then opens them with a sigh, "Yes."

"I wonder if you put more magic into the rune, would that allow you to sense him there."

"No idea, Max."

Maxine nods, "Poppa complains about that all the time."

Max glances at their 'brother', "I wonder if Mikey would be able to boost the range of the love rune."

Magnus1 nods, "Now that might be a possibility."

Maxine kisses the top of her brother's head, "Mikey can do anything."

"That he can."

Max's eyes narrow as he looks at the screen, "Aldertree, Raj, Hodge, all of them are still alive."

"Who's the Head?"

Max sniffs, "Aldertree took over from Robert."

Magnus1 nods, "Which would explain the anti-warlock wards."

Maxine kisses her brother's head, "But Mikey was able to do magic."

Magnus1 smiles, "That's because Mikey is a powerful warlock, no matter what."

Max shakes his head, "Damn."

Maxine holds Mikey tight as Magnus1 puts an arm around her, "However bad it is, we can fix it."

Maxine looks at Max, "Tell me."

Max takes a deep breath, "He revoked the order."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "144.45?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"Why would Magnus do that?"

Max shakes his head, "Not Magnus. Alec."

"When?"

"A week later, Poppa."

Maxine mutters, "By the angel."

Magnus1 shakes his head, "Why?"

Max shrugs, "It doesn't say. Only that he revoked it and Magnus had to return his dresser to the Institute. Then Magnus cleared out the loft and moved to Florida."

"Florida? I hate Florida."

"I have no idea, Poppa."

Magnus shakes his head, "Whatever. So where is Alec now?"

Max reaches for Maxine's hand as he gently says, "Dead."

Maxine closes her eyes as tears roll down her face. Magnus1 holds her tight, "It's not permanent. We will get him back."

Maxine nods, "I know, Not Poppa."

Magnus1 kisses her forehead, "How, Max?"

Max holds Maxine's hand, "Emil and Rogan. His throat was slashed and his dead body was left in front of the Institute."

Magnus1, Max and Maxine jump when a lamp on the end table explodes.

Magnus1 gently puts a finger under Mikey's chin and lifts his face. Mikey gives him a blank stare then goes back to looking at Maxine's tattoo, his finger running across 'Lightwood'. Magnus1 flicks his hand to restore the lamp, then leans back in the chair, "Why wasn't Mikey there?"

"Because Alec and Uncle Jace were patrolling in the area, when that bastard killed Mikey's mama. They saw it happen and chased Emil away. They handed the baby to the Clave and he was placed in an orphanage."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "So when did Alec cross paths with Emil again?"

"Four years later, Poppa."

Maxine rests her chin on Mikey's head, "When Mikey saved Daddy."

Max nods, "Exactly. Emil and Rogan just happened to be in Brooklyn and saw Alec by himself. Emil recognized him and they grabbed him."

Magnus1 sighs, "That would explain Jace's hostility towards warlocks. They killed his parabatai."

"I guess, Poppa. Emil and Rogan first went after Alec because they wanted to send a message, this time they went after him for payback."

The same lamp explodes.

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, then restores the lamp with a flick of his wrist. He looks at Mikey, "He obviously has full control over his magic, so why isn't he talking?"

Max shrugs, "No idea, Poppa. His paper work at the orphanage only has the basic info, not much else."

Maxine kisses the top of Mikey's head. He looks at her, as she wipes her eyes, then returns his attention to her tattoo. Maxine whispers, "Why was _I_ in an orphanage?"

Max sits back in his chair, "Magnus was in Florida, so you were left at the Institute, but Alec was on patrol that night. By the time he returned, you had already been handed to the Clave. I guess Mistress Destiny then made sure Mikey was put in the same orphanage as you."

Magnus1 nods, "Yes, she tries her best to make it easy for us to fix these messes. Okay, we need a plan, Maxine, you and Mikey need to go back."

Maxine bites her lip, "To the orphanage?"

Magnus1 shakes his head, "No, to the loft. Put your bed where it belongs and try to get some sleep. When you wake up, I guarantee things will be right again."

"Okay, Not Poppa." She stands holding Mikey. She smiles at him, "We're going home." He silently looks at her. She sighs as she puts him on his feet.

Magnus1 stands and hugs her. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead, "This is just a bad dream that you will wake up from in a few hours."

"I hope so, Not Poppa."

Max stands and hugs her, "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Max." She holds Mikey's hand tight as she opens a portal and they leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine sighs as they walk out the portal into the unfurnished loft. Mikey looks up at her. She takes a deep breath and picks him up, "All a bad dream, Mikey."

She carries him into her bedroom. She flicks her hand and her bed appears. She puts Mikey on the bed and he sits down. She removes his shoes and drops them on the floor.

She sits on the bed and takes off her sneakers. She lays on her side and smiles as Mikey snuggles close to her. She holds him tight and whispers, "Sweet dreams, Mikey."

She lays there listening to his soft breathing as he falls asleep. She closes her eyes and thinks about her Daddy's warm smile and her Poppa's laughter. Soon she falls asleep as well.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a reminder that this takes place a year after most of the **Max's Adventures **fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

While Maxine and Mikey sleep, Max and his fathers take care of business.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven year old Alec walks down the hallway. He wants to say goodbye to Izzy before he meets Magnus downstairs and they return to the loft. A door opens, his father grabs his arm and pulls him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

Alec looks up at Robert, "Magnus is waiting for me."

Robert sneers, "I know. This isn't working out."

"What?"

"You living with that warlock."

Alec sighs, "Magnus is my Protector."

"You don't need a damn Protector, you're a ShadowHunter."

"Magnus says..."

Robert cuts him off, "I don't give a rat's ass what that warlock says. If you continue this foolishness, I will send Isabelle to Idris and you'll never see her again."

Alec's eyes widen, "Never see Izzy again?"

"That's right. Revoke the order or else."

Robert doesn't see the portal open until it is too late. Max gently moves Alec out the way, as Alec1 punches Robert in the mouth. Alec looks confused until he sees Magnus1. He smiles as he walks over to the warlock and hugs him around his waist, "Hello Magnus."

Magnus1 laughs, "Hello Alec."

Alec1 glares at his 'father', "Making him choose between Magnus and Izzy? What kind of father are you?"

Robert checks his face for blood, "ShadowHunter, I will have you deruned." He glares at Magnus1, "What the hell are you doing here?" He glances at Max, "And who the hell is that?"

Magnus1 sniffs, "_**That**_ is our son."

Robert glares at Magnus1, "_**Our**_ son?"

Magnus1 smirks, "Yes, our son." He gestures, "My husband, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Max giggles as Alec lets Magnus1 go and stares wide eyed at Magnus1's husband.

Alec1 nods, "You're not doing shit to me, since I'm the Head of **_my_** Institute. YOU have no authority over me."

Robert looks from Alec1 to Magnus1, "Wait, how can this be Alec?"

Alec1 sniffs, "We are from another world."

"And you _married_ the warlock?"

"We have been married for a very long time."

"Over my dead body."

Max giggles as Magnus1 smiles, "Interestingly enough you _**were**_ dead by the time we got married."

Alec1 shakes his head, "Blueberry, get rid of him."

Robert narrows his eyes, "You are going to kill me?"

Max shakes his head, "Oh no, that would change history. I'm putting you in your office, where you belong." He opens a portal, then snaps his fingers. Robert blinks quickly as he walks through the portal. Max smiles as the portal closes, "And things are as they should be."

Alec looks from Max to Alec1 then at Magnus1. He walks over to Max and touches his hand. He looks up at Max with wide eyes, "You're blue."

Max giggles as he kisses Alec's cheek, "And?"

Alec giggles, "I like the color blue."

Max smiles, "I'm glad."

Alec walks over to Alec1, "You're really me?"

Alec1 smiles, "Yes, I am."

"And you married Magnus?"

Alec1's eyes sparkle, "Yes I did."

Alec giggles, "Awesome."

Magnus1 laughs as he kneels in front of the youngster, "You marry Magnus as well."

Alec's eyes widen, "I do?"

Magnus1 nods, "Yes you do. And the two of you adopt a blue baby girl and name her Maxine."

Alec giggles, "We do?"

Magnus1 laughs, "Yes and you also have a little boy named Mikey."

Alec giggles and claps his hands, "We have a girl and a boy? Awesome." He bites his lip, "I guess you are going to make me forget, right?"

Magnus1 nods, "Afraid so."

"That's okay, Magnus." Alec looks up at Alec1 and smiles, "Bye."

Alec1 smiles, "Bye."

Alec walks over to Max and kisses his hand, "Bye."

Max bends down and hugs him, "Bye."

Alec walks back to Magnus1, "I'm ready."

Magnus1 smiles, "Where were you going?"

"Izzy's room."

Magnus1 opens a portal, "This will put you outside her door."

"Thank you, Magnus."

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes."

Alec nods as he closes his eyes. Magnus1 gently touches the side of his head as he guides Alec to the portal. Alec steps through and the portal closes behind him.

Alec1 sighs, "That's it?"

Max nods, "I think so, Daddy."

Magnus1 smiles, "You were a precious little boy, Alexander."

Alec1 shakes his head, "I was never like that. The dream of marrying a man and having a family was never an option for me."

Magnus1 smiles as he kisses Alec1, "And look at you now."

Max giggles as he rests his head on Alec1's arm, "Yes, look at you now, Daddy."

Alec1 smiles as he pulls Magnus1 close, "I could say the same for you, Mr. _Marriage is a wonderful institution not that I would know_."

Magnus1 laughs, "Ancient history, Alexander." He kisses Alec1.

Max giggles, "Shall we check on Maxine and Mikey?" He opens a portal.

Magnus1 nods, "Let's." He holds Alec1's hand as they follow Max through the portal.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course Max, Maxine and Mikey get their preciousness from their Daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxine and Mikey wake up.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine opens her eyes. Mikey is still pressed against her. He's holding her shirt with a tight grip in his sleep.

Maxine stares at a hand resting on her hip. Her eyes follow the arm that goes over a sleeping Mikey. An arm with the soundless rune. An arm connected to their sleeping Daddy.

She stares at Alec for a few minutes, then gently kisses the red mark on Mikey's scalp. She whispers her brother's name.

Mikey sleepily opens his eyes and looks up at her. She smiles, "Look behind you."

Blinking, Mikey looks over his right shoulder then whispers, "Daddy." He lets Maxine's shirt go and turns around. He presses his face against his father's shirt with a happy sigh. He wraps his arms around his father as he closes his eyes. Maxine bites her lip to keep from giggling and gently takes Alec's hand off her hip and rests it against Mikey's back.

She gets off the bed and leaves her bedroom. She stops and stares at her other father, who is standing by the kitchen table.

Magnus glances at her and smiles, "Daddy's had a long day. You want pizza or Chinese for dinner?"

She continues to stare at him.

He steps away from the table, "Maxine, talk to me."

Tears roll down her face as she runs into her father's arms. She mumbles into his chest, "Daddy was dead. Uncle Jace hated warlocks. You went to Florida. Mikey wasn't talking. The Clave named us 'Lionel' and 'Alberta'. Max and Not Daddy and Not Poppa fixed everything because Daddy is alive and Mikey is talking and you are holding me."

Magnus kisses the top of her head and holds her tighter.

She continues, "Not Poppa said it was a bad dream and it really was, Poppa. A very very bad dream that I thought I would never wake up from but I had to be strong for Mikey."

Magnus gently pulls her away from him and kisses her forehead, "My brave blueberry."

She smiles weakly.

Mikey runs over, his eyes narrow as he sees the tears on his sister's face. He looks up at Magnus, "Why is Maxine crying?"

Magnus smiles, "I believe those are happy tears, raspberry."

Mikey looks at Maxine, "Happy tears?"

She wipes her face as she nods, "Yes, happy tears, Mikey." She kisses her brother's nose then runs over to Alec. He holds her tight.

Mikey looks at his sister and father hugging then looks up at Magnus, "Happy tears?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, tears are not always for when you are sad."

A portal opens by the bar. Mikey squeals, "Not Daddy", as Alec1, Magnus1 and Max walk into the loft. Mikey runs over to them and Alec1 picks him up.

Max looks at his father, "That's better, right Poppa?"

Magnus1 nods, "Much better, Max."

Mikey rests his head on Alec1's shoulder and traces his deflect/block rune with a finger. Alec1 smiles, "I guess we fixed it."

Max giggles, "I think so, Daddy."

Alec looks over Maxine's head, at his husband, "Do we want to know what happened?"

Magnus smiles, "I got a general idea from Maxine."

Maxine kisses her father's cheek, "It was horrible, Daddy."

Alec nods, "Still, I'm curious."

Magnus1 smiles, "I'll make the martinis."

Max giggles, "Since Daddy has his hands full, I'll make coffee."

Alec1 laughs as Mikey wrinkles his nose at his 'brother'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Alec are sitting on the sofa with Maxine in between them. Her head is resting against Alec's arm as she holds Magnus' left hand tight.

Alec1 is sitting in an armchair with Mikey on his lap. Magnus1 is in an armchair to their left and Max is in a chair, from the kitchen table, to their right.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "So that was all you had to do, prevent my father from making me revoke order 144.45?"

Magnus1 nods, "Yes that was it. You don't revoke the order, Magnus never leaves Brooklyn, nothing else needed to be fixed. The timeline fell back into place."

"Wow. Simple."

Maxine sniffs, "It was still horrible, Daddy."

He kisses the top of her head, "I'm sure it was, blueberry."

Mikey nods, "Very horrible. I did not like it."

Maxine looks at him, "You remember?"

Mikey nods, "I do."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?"

Mikey's eyes fill with tears, "I couldn't talk. It's like my mouth forgot how to work."

Maxine quickly stands and walks over. She takes Mikey from Alec1 and holds him tight. Max stands and she gives him a grateful smile as she sits in the chair with Mikey on her lap.

Max glances at the coffee table and sighs. He grabs another chair from the kitchen table and moves it to the right of Maxine then sits down.

Maxine kisses the top of Mikey's head as he runs a finger over her tattoo.

Alec says gently, "Raspberry, talk to us."

Mikey looks at his father, "It wasn't my bed and it wasn't my room. It wasn't my clothes. But when I looked out the room, I saw Maxine." He kisses her hands.

Maxine holds him tight, "I was happy to see you too."

Mikey continues, "I wanted to yell at that lady. My name is 'Mikey' not 'Lionel'. But Maxine took care of her." He giggles, "She landed on her butt."

Maxine giggles, "She did look funny."

Max sniffs, "Was she short, with orange hair?"

Maxine giggles, "Yes, and she had a ton of green eyeshadow on."

Max nods, "Same stupid lady."

Alec1 laughs, "I should find out if this woman actually works in one of the Clave orphanages."

Alec nods, "And fire her ass."

Magnus1 shakes his head, "I hope for the children's sake, she isn't there."

Magnus nods, "I agree. Go on Mikey."

Mikey nods, "Maxine and me showed up here and it was empty. No Daddy. No Poppa. No furniture. Maxine started crying and I couldn't do anything to make her feel better."

Maxine kisses the top of his head, "You didn't have to do a thing, just having you with me, kept me from sitting on the floor and crying my eyes out."

Max nods, "Been there, done that."

Mikey looks at Max with wide eyes, "Really?"

Max leans over and kisses his nose, "Yes, even I have had a few meltdowns."

Magnus1 smiles, "It takes a brave person to show emotion when their love ones are gone."

Magnus nods, "I'll say 'amen' to that."

Alec1 laughs, "We are talking about the children's meltdowns, not yours."

Max giggles, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, blueberry."

Mikey giggles, "Maxine is 'blueberry' too."

Max smiles, "I was 'blueberry' first."

Maxine giggles, "That's true."

Mikey smiles, "But I'm the only 'raspberry'."

Maxine kisses the top of his head, "Yes you are."

Mikey narrows his eyes, "That nasty man was going to hurt Maxine."

Maxine kisses the red mark on his scalp, "You taught him a lesson." She looks at her father, "Poppa, how come the wards kept me from doing magic but not Mikey?"

Magnus smiles, "I don't think there's a warlock powerful enough to set up wards to stop Mikey's magic."

Maxine holds her brother tight, "I should have realized that he was still himself even though he couldn't talk."

Magnus1 smiles, "It's amazing that even though he was physically affected, he was still aware that the timeline had been changed."

Max grins, "That's badass."

Mikey giggles, "You're badass."

Max reaches for Mikey, "You're more badass." He kisses Mikey's forehead.

Alec1 asks, "If they had stayed in that timeline longer, would Mikey have regained his speech?"

Magnus1 nods, "It's possible. When we were trying to figure out what was going on, I could sense his magic trying to break through." He smiles at his husband, "Maybe if you had returned to Brooklyn sooner, he might have been inspired to work harder to regain the ability to speak."

Alec1 laughs, "Yeah, blame me."

Max giggles, "Poor Daddy."

Mikey looks up from tracing Max's tattoo, "What?"

Maxine giggles, "Now you did it."

Max kisses Mikey's forehead, "Nothing to worry about."

Mikey eyes his big 'brother', "Bad Max."

Max smiles, "Silly Mikey."

Mikey sniffs and reaches for his sister, "I want Maxine."

She giggles as she sets Mikey on her lap, "I love Mikey." She kisses his cheek.

Mikey hugs her, "I love Maxine." He rests his head on her shoulder as he traces her tattoo.

Alec smiles, "I could watch them all day."

Magnus nods as he looks at his children, "We have no way of knowing just how powerful Mikey will become."

Magnus1 nods, "Indeed. In time, he may be able to restore memories himself."

Maxine looks at him with wide eyes, "Really, Not Poppa?"

Magnus1 nods, "Yes Maxine. Even though the timeline might be altered, warlocks still retain their original memories." He gestures to Mikey, "When he's older, he may be able to unlock those memories."

"Wow."

Max smiles, "Like a computer reboot, Poppa?"

Magnus1 nods, "It's officially called a restoration spell, Max. It clears out what is wrong so that only the truth remains."

Alec1 winks at his son, "Reboot sounds more accurate."

Max giggles, "Thank you, Daddy."

Magnus1 rolls his eyes, "Really Alexander?"

Alec1 smiles, "Problem, Magnus?"

Magnus1 shakes his head. He looks at his counterpart, "Are your children this bad?"

Magnus laughs, "They are always taking his side."

Maxine giggles, "Daddy is awesome."

Mikey looks up, "And beautiful."

Magnus smiles, "It's hard not to agree with them sometimes."

Magnus1 nods, "True."

Alec shakes his head, "I didn't say a word, but somehow I got attacked."

Mikey looks around the room, then slides down from his sister's lap. He walks over to Alec and waits to be picked up. Sitting on his father's lap, he glares at Magnus, "Who attacked Daddy?"

Maxine shakes her head, "One track mind Mikey." She and Max giggle.

Magnus kisses his son's nose, "Nobody is attacking your Daddy, calm down."

Mikey nods as he snuggles against Alec's chest, "Good, naptime."

Alec laughs as Magnus rolls his eyes, "You just woke up. How about dinner?"

Mikey shrugs, "Whatever, Poppa."

Magnus1 and Alec1 stand. Max stands and returns his chair to its rightful place at the table. Magnus1 laughs, "Since things are back to normal here, we should be leaving."

Alec nods. He smiles at Mikey, "Time to say goodbye, raspberry."

Mikey giggles as Alec puts him on his feet. He runs to a standing Alec1, "Not Daddy." Laughing, Alec1 picks the youngster up.

Magnus1 shakes his head as he glances at Magnus, "You would think we would get one of them?" He stands up.

Magnus laughs, "It's gotta be the runes."

Max giggles, "Daddy's runes are awesome."

Maxine nods as she stands, "I agree." She hugs Max, "Thank you."

Max holds her tight, "You're welcome." He puts her chair back.

Mikey offers his hand to Magnus1, "Bye Not Poppa."

Laughing, Magnus1 holds the tiny hand and kisses it. He leans over and kisses the youngster's cheek, "Goodbye Mikey."

Mikey giggles then offers his hand to his 'brother', "Bye Max."

Max giggles as he kisses the hand then Mikey's cheek, "Goodbye you."

Mikey hugs Alec1 then kisses his cheeks, "Goodbye Not Daddy."

Alec1 kisses his forehead, "Goodbye, Mikey." He puts the youngster back on his feet. Mikey runs to Alec, who picks him up.

Magnus1 shakes his head as he opens a portal, "Too much."

Mikey giggles as he snuggles in his father's arms, "My Daddy."

Maxine raises an eyebrow, "Hey!"

Mikey giggles, "My and Maxine's Daddy."

Maxine nods as she walks over to Magnus, "That's better. My and Mikey's Poppa."

Magnus puts an arm around his daughter, "Always." He smiles at Max and his fathers, "Thank you."

Magnus1 smiles, "No need to thank us. Always ready to help."

Alec1 nods, "Always." He holds Magnus1's hand as they follow Max through the portal.

Mikey waves at them, until the portal closes behind them. Giggling he looks up at Alec, "I'm hungry."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "I thought you were ready for naptime?"

Mikey shakes his head, "I just had nap, silly Poppa."

Maxine giggles as she holds Magnus, "Poppa is not silly. Mikey is silly."

Alec puts Mikey on his feet. The youngster walks over to his sister and father and puts his hands on his hips as he glares up at her, "Maxine silly."

Maxine lets her father go and puts her hands on her hips as she smiles down at her brother, "Mikey silly."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

Alec laughs, "Enough you two."

Mikey looks at Alec, "She started it."

"I don't care. Both of you are silly."

Magnus sighs, "I'm starving."

Mikey looks up at Magnus, "You're Poppa."

Maxine giggles, "I taught him that."

Alec shakes his head, "Too much."

Magnus picks up a giggling Mikey, "Yes I am. Now do my silly children want pizza or Chinese for dinner?"

Mikey and Maxine say "Pizza" together, then giggle.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I don't get a vote?"

Mikey shakes his head, "Uh huh, Daddy. Only the silly children can vote."

Magnus nods, "Sorry, Alexander."

Alec shrugs, "Okay." He smiles, "I want pizza anyway."

Mikey claps his hands, "Yeah, pizza."

Magnus smiles, "How about going to the pizzeria for a change?"

Alec smiles, "Sounds good to me."

Magnus opens a portal. He carries Mikey and Maxine holds Alec's hand. They leave the loft.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enough fluffy for you?

One last little thing that needs to be addressed, then this is complete.


	5. Chapter 5

A little chapter to set Maxine's mind at ease.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal opens in the War Room of the Institute. Alec, Maxine and Mikey step out.

Alec kisses the top of Maxine's head, "I'll be in my office, when you're done here."

She nods, "Okay, Daddy."

Alec picks Mikey up, "Be a good boy."

He grins, "Okay, Daddy."

Alec laughs as he puts Mikey back on his feet, "Too much." He walks to the elevators.

Maxine takes a deep breath and reaches for Mikey's hand. But he sees his uncle and runs towards Jace. ShadowHunters laugh as the youngster goes past them.

Jace smiles as Mikey stops in front of him. He picks Mikey up, "Hello there."

Mikey giggles as he wraps his arms around his uncle's neck, "Hello to you."

Maxine slowly walks closer to them. She gives Jace a weak smile, "Morning."

Jace smiles at her, "Morning, Maxine. Lovely as ever."

Mikey shakes his head, "Maxine is beautiful."

Jace nods, "I stand corrected, my apologies. Maxine, beautiful as ever."

Maxine smiles brightens as she hugs her uncle, "Apologies accepted."

Jace hugs her with one arm as he kisses the top of her head. He whispers, "Alec told me what happened." He gently lifts her chin, "You know I would never talk to you like that."

She nods, "I know. But it still hurt."

"We cool?"

She smiles, "We are awesome."

Jace kisses her forehead, "Perfect." He looks at Mikey, "We cool?"

Mikey giggles, "We very cool."

"That's all I need to know."

Maxine giggles, "Okay Mikey, let's go get Daddy."

Jace puts Mikey on his feet. Mikey holds his sister's hand as he looks up at Jace, "We are going to see sharks."

Jace nods, "I heard that sharks are awesome."

Mikey nods, "They are."

Maxine giggles, "I prefer penguins."

"They are pretty awesome as well."

Mikey tugs on Maxine's hand, "Let's go, Maxine."

Maxine kisses Jace's cheek, "Bye."

Jace smiles, "Bye you two, have fun."

Mikey waves at him as they leave the War Room and go to the elevators. They get in an elevator. Maxine pushes their button and they watch the doors close.

Somebody yells, "Hold the damn elevator."

Before Maxine can hit the 'door open' button, an arm stops the doors from closing. A male ShadowHunter glares at them as he walks in. Maxine takes a step back as he reaches across her and pushes a button. She notices the block/deflect rune on his forearm.

He continues to glare at them as the doors close and the elevator starts going up.

Maxine keeps her eyes on the floor indicator but out the corner of her eye, she sees Mikey walk in front of her. His hands are down at his sides, but after two years, Maxine can sense his magic being put on 'stand by'.

She rests her hand on his shoulder as the elevator stops on their floor. She gives him a gentle push as the doors open. As they leave the elevator, she can feel the ShadowHunter still glaring at them.

Mikey stops and walks around Maxine. He glares at the ShadowHunter as the doors close, then looks up at his sister, "He was there."

She nods, "Yes, he chased after us."

Mikey holds Maxine's hand as they walk down the hallway to Alec's office, "And he's here now."

Maxine nods, "We have to tell Daddy."

Mikey stops, "He better not hurt Daddy."

"He won't."

Mikey nods, "Nobody hurts Daddy." They continue walking.

"Not if they like living."

They walk into their father's office. Alec is sitting on the sofa. Mikey squeals when he sees Izzy leaning against the desk. He runs to her.

She laughs as she picks him up, "My favorite nephew."

Maxine giggles as she kisses Izzy's cheek, "Your only nephew, Aunt Izzy."

Izzy smiles, "A mere technicality, Maxine."

Alec laughs, "And I suppose, Maxine, is your favorite niece?"

Izzy nods, "How did you know?"

"I'm smart."

Mikey giggles, "And beautiful."

"Thank you, raspberry."

"Welcome, Daddy." Mikey looks at his sister, "Tell Daddy about the bad man."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Bad man, in the Institute?"

Mikey nods, "Right here."

Izzy looks from Mikey to Maxine, "Where?"

Maxine sighs, "He's a ShadowHunter that was in that timeline and we just saw him now."

Alec stands, "Could be just a coincidence."

Maxine shrugs, "I guess, but he was giving us the skunk eye."

"Skunk eye?"

Maxine nods, "Yeah, like we didn't belong here."

"What did this ShadowHunter look like?"

Maxine sighs, "I really didn't get a good look at him, Daddy. He was tall. Not tall like you and Poppa. He had brown hair. Oh and his deflect rune was on his right forearm."

Alec glances at Izzy, "Sounds like Irwin."

She nods, "He's been here a few weeks, plenty of time to know who Maxine and Mikey are."

"Exactly. Disrespecting my children is not a wise decision on his part."

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks Izzy." Alec smiles at Maxine, "You good, blueberry?"

Maxine nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"You cleared things up with Uncle Jace?"

"Uh huh. We're cool."

Mikey giggles, "And awesome."

Alec laughs, "Great, then let's get Poppa. The aquarium awaits. Say 'goodbye' to Aunt Izzy."

Mikey kisses Izzy's cheek, "Goodbye Aunt Izzy."

She kisses his nose, "Goodbye Mikey." She sets him on his feet. Mikey runs to Alec and holds his hand.

Maxine kisses Izzy's cheek, "Bye Aunt Izzy."

Izzy kisses her forehead, "Bye, sweetheart."

Maxine opens a portal. She holds her father's other hand as they walk through.

Izzy waits for the portal to close before leaving the office.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do want to finish **When Worlds Explode**, but I have a new story in mind.

You want a spoiler? A new AU Malec have not one daughter, but TWO daughters. Stay tuned.

And as always, I love you. xoxo


End file.
